Love Will Find a Way
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: What if Bella was Gianna’s adopted daughter? What would happen when Bella finally saw what her mother job was? Who would she meet? Would she catch someone’s eye? Bella is human and 15 years old. Volturi are vampires.


**_Hey! This is a collaborated effort between me and cuttycat2.  
Now show us some love and REVIEW!_**

**Prologue**

We, my parents and I, followed a large group of tourist into an old, huge castle. This godly looking woman had come up to us ten minuets ago asking if we would like to go on a tour of the magnificent palace. The woman, whom had introduced herself as Heidi, was complete with mahogany hair, violet eyes, a long slim body, and a shimmering sing song voice, had some how convinced my parents to join the tour group, but for some reason I don't remember how anymore.

The group walked slowly behind the beautiful woman as we walked through the front gates and up a long path to the doors. Surrounding the path were exotic plants and creative fountains; my parents, being designers, had to photograph every aspect of the whole path. The doors were made from cedar and were enlaced with a golden boarder. Small circular windows held a light red tint to them, but the tint was light enough for the others to still get the first view of the interior; unlike me who, being only five was far too short to get that first, brief glance. Heidi opened the breathtaking doors and revealed an even more awestricken sight.

The floor was completely stone and was embroidered with millions of different unique designs. The walls were also stone and held a medieval feeling, as if it had been very much in use all those years ago. Across the entrance hall, were old, but stable, arches that showed a view of a garden so full of life that it looked truly enchanted. Statues of an astonishing variety of sizes, ranging from small to large, that my parents could not get enough of.

Out of everyone in the group my parents by far had the most pictures. Though my eyes had long since adjusted to the constant bright flashing lights emitting from the ends of their state-of-the-art cameras, I have always found it irritating. They snapped away as Heidi lead us into a long, dark corridor; along which, she stopped speaking of the building and just continued leading the way to somewhere.

When we were close to the end of the path she started to slow down and mush the others in front of her. As we reached her perched spot she demonstrated a star striking smile at the three of us and pushed us along. Those before us had already reached and opened another set of doors, and were now starting to file through them.

"Heidi!" Someone called from behind us. Heidi's head snapped around and a dark glare crossed her features.

The woman following after us was beautiful, but it was in no comparison to Heidi's. She was tall, with ebony skin and prominent green eyes. She continued running until she reached Heidi. The two then started arguing in Italian and I could not pick up anything of their conversation after that.

As they continued to argue, my parents and I continued on to the end of the hall and then through the door. The room was gigantic and so elaborately decorated that I found it my favorite room in the castle. The windows were carved out of the stone walls and were the room's only source of light in the chamber. The only furniture in the room was several wooden, throne like, chairs, which stood peacefully in the center of the cavity.

The room was full of beautiful pale people just like Heidi, except unlike her their eyes were crimson red. It was creepy, but I kept my mouth shut and decided to ignore that fact.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" A man with chalky white skin, milky red eyes, charcoal black hair, and dressed in a black flowing robe spoke kindly. His fragile looking face churned into a smirk as the others in the room started to move in and surround our group.

I gasped and let of a strangled cry as my mother was taken from right in front of me and her neck snapped then all of her blood drained from the mouth of a resident of this place. My dad screamed as he was tackled and slowly killed as well. I was scared, no, I was terrified.

From somewhere behind me a savior came. The green eyed, tan skinned and dark haired woman that had argued with Heidi dragged me quickly out of the room and rushed me back through the hallway. When we finally stopped running we were in a bright room that looked a lot like a reception area.

"It's alright, sweetie, you're going to be just fine. My name is Gianna, can you tell me yours?" She said softly with a prominent Italian accent, trying to comfort me.

I nodded and looked up into her emerald eyes, "Bella."

* * *

I walked quickly along the brick path that lay before me, I had to get to my mother as fast as I could; she would know what to do. The pipes in our house had burst and I had no idea who to call about it. I was so upset that this had happened while I was home alone that my chocolate brown eyes were almost filled to the brink with salty tears. My fast walk turned into a run as the thought of how much damage had already been done came to the front of my mind.

Before she had left my mom had told me not to come to her work no matter what and made me promise to it, and I know this is breaking that promise but what else am I supposed to do. It was strange though, when she had said that. Her full statement had been, "Now Bella listen to me, I need you to stay here and no matter what happens you can not come to the castle. I absolutely mean it Isabella, today is not a good day for you to go their. Know just remember that I love you with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that. I may not be your real mother, but you will always be my daughter; nothing will ever take you out of the place in my heart that you have marked as your own. Goodbye my beautiful one."

It had confused me all to hell because every time that I had been home alone when she had to go to work all she had ever said was that she would see me later. It had almost seemed as if she wasn't going to come back, like she was going to leave me just like my parents had twelve years ago, when my mom had taken me in as her own out of the goodness of her large heart.

As I quickly ran through the streets everything started to make less and less sense to me; it was just way to confusing to be able to comprehend any of it. I finally arrived in front of the castle, but as I went to push open the large gate I suddenly got the worst feeling I had ever received from any place. I didn't let it stop me though. I had to get to her fast; I mean god knows how much damage was done by the water since I started to run to this creepy old place.

I ran to the reception area only to find it strangely empty. I found it strange because this place was never empty, there was always someone here for whenever tour groups or when people came to see the people that lived here.

A fearful chill traveled down my spin causing me to shiver. This palace had always given me the creeps, I could never figure out why but for some reason I could not stand being here for to long without becoming freaked out. So before I could try and run from the feeling of fear, I started walking through the polished stone halls.

At the end of one long hallway I saw a door that looked vaguely familiar, though I couldn't place it anywhere. I slowly walked towards it, hearing soft barely audible mummers emitting from behind it. I reached out and touched the cold metal of the handle, as I twisted the door and pushed it open, confusion rolling off of me in waves.

The interior of the room was so breathtaking that I couldn't keep myself from awing at the room. I heard a growl come from a corner in the room and I looked around searching for the cause of the noise. I didn't find the source of the noise but I did see my mom, being desperately held by two large beefy men, in the center of the room.

"Bella run, get out of here!" She said right before I heard a deafening crack of her neck and saw her body fall limp to the ground.

The two men that had killed her stood up and turned towards me. I stood their, frozen in fright, not only because they had just killed my sergeant mother, but also because of the familiar creatures with crimson eyes that filled the room that were staring straight at me.


End file.
